User talk:BachLynn23
Archives ---- * Archive 1 (2 April to 26 April) * Archive 2 (26 April to 30 May) * Archive 3 (30 May to 17 June) * Archive 4 (17 June to 15 July) * Archive 5 (15 July to 25 September) * Archive 6 (26 September to 6 December) * Archive 7 (6 December to 10 February) * Archive 8 (10 February to 18 April) * Archive 9 (18 April to 13 May) * Archive 10 (13 May to 8 July) * Archive 11 (8 July to 9 September) * Archive 12 (9 September to 8 October) * Archive 13 (8 October to 14 January) * Archive 14 (14 January to 27 February) Re: I was wondering if I could judge the end of the first group training contest (checking who posted last etc) so that we can have a clean runway for a second contest. That fine? Also, if you'll allow me, I'll make the page for my contest tomorrow. And I'll put a sample entry form so that others can see how it works. :)) Broken Truce Character Hello, I was woundering if I am able to get a character spot by winning a broken truce battle or not? (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk)) Idea So, about the newspaper of CHB, I'd like to get a concept from Fairy Tail wiki's monthly issues: That would be an example. I'd like to do it on a monthly basis, has different columns and on my blog, but from my character's perspective. If you want, I can make Feb 2013 issue, which I estimate would be made in a few days. That okay? Level One Hey Bach, I made it to level one! Can you add it to my Page? Kevin Mo (talk) 23:07, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes they grew as demigods and yes there were attacks but I didnt put it in Helpp Hello Bach, how are you? I had question regarding major and minor characters. I wanted to know the difference between them because I was thinking of making a minor, but didn't want to get in trouble by making the mistake ofit being a major..if that makes sense? Kalipsuco (talk) 03:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye Inactivity Bach, my tests ends on Wednesday (I think or is it thursday), so I wont be inactive anymore. =D I already changed my charries, cabin, and the forum to make me a active user. I am also ready to take responsibility of your offer. Oh and Bach, there's something going crazy in ALL the forums I see, noted. Hehe i guess its a perk to be part of asia XD Wow thats a big headache and list... and yea, I feel for u, chat hates me before so darn much XD But smile okie? >v<*gives a cups of starbucks* What do you mean it went down every 10-30 mins? Yesh, I am :) OHH!!!! I got that feeling!!! My computer even crashed -.-" and when i publish, everything erases.. then when i revert sometimes, it says its too complex oh and thanks :D Excuse me Bachy, Hyu was wondering if chu received his IM:http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BachLynn23#Idea after Claimed, is there any thing I shuold do with the Charactars Claiming page? I already made the character page. Pyrak (talk) 20:56, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok thank you! Kalipsuco (talk) 21:43, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Category I made a category for characters whom heights are 5'0 and 5'1, here and here if you don't mind, cause there wasn't any category of those sorts. If you want to, I could make more, so to help out, thanks Question When giving the "Being with the Wiki for One Year" badge, do I have to wait for the specific date or just the month? Also, should we make a template for "Being with the Wiki for Two Years"? If so, could I make it? Thanks. P.S. Can I be an editor on the newspaper? Hey, just wanted to ask if anything happened on that forum thing we did with Float? Since I want to start getting involved in main storylines and all. Thanks :) MuchAdoaboutNothing (talk) 12:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC)MuchAdo I plan to work on Calypsi Brooke Brooke is done A Broken Truce Prize Hi, so since I won my match, I'd like to have Connor Kinikos receive the skip for his powers. Thanks, Rofl Ego opus conquiescamus 20:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Revert Deletion Hello Bach! I have returned and noticied my characters have been deleted ;-; I was wondering if they can be reverted or I have to make new ones. Thank you! Tis Kaitlyn Here 21:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yup that is all! Thank you so very much Bach! Tis Kaitlyn Here 21:57, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Back Hello Bach! It's me Ranger I'm back and I was wondering if you can possibly un-delete my characters? Thank you! Ranger[[User Talk:RangerStar|'Star']] 22:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Bach! It's so nice to come back here again :D. Ranger[[User Talk:RangerStar|'Star']] 22:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Prize I haven't collected a prize for Kate vs. Darius. So, what was I supposed to talk to you about? Maelstromis (talk) 01:36, March 4, 2013 (UTC) The news pop-up thing, it said to talk to you if I haven't claimed my prize yet. Is that what we are supposed to talk about? Can I take a rain-check on it until I know what I want? Maelstromis (talk) 01:39, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Coding I don't understand how this is bad coding.... http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Tiffany_Sanders all the pages I've seen she have the bad coding thing is when they are different from what yours look like (that type of looking) any other way says bad coding....is there only one way you want us to code. The ones like yours only have bad coding because they have everywhere. I just don't get it 02:57, March 4, 2013 (UTC) So hypothetically if someone copied you coding, would be considered bad coding because they copied and pasted or good coding because it was coded right? Or am I just confuzed 03:05, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, now I see where your comming from lol thanks for the explanation :) 03:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Delete Button Bachy! I love this delete button, its helps a ton >v< Anyways, deleted all user that left categories and some unused pics. Should I delete all the unused pics? As I checked the categories, I dont think anyone else changed their usernames, so I didn't transfer anything else. What should I do next? Oh, coolee! What do you want me to do?XD Got it :D Tell ya once im done I won the Broken Truce battle and made Justin a minor, then I was the Group Training and made Lexi a minor as well. OKay, I can do that now if you want Just a note You told me to just give a charrie i want restored. Can I please hav Aiden restoreddddd?? Run 'em like, Run 'em, Ru 'em WOOP!!! 22:49, March 4, 2013 (UTC) claimed yes, sorry about that, I've been trying to figure out how to make a page and all of that. I think I figured out the page issue, but I don't know how to make a word bubble? Help? Armgirl (talk) 00:55, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I think I've got it figured out! Do I have to do anything to put Kia down as a member of the Athena cabin? I noticed that there was a link to each of the members of the cabins character's page, do I have to do that? Armgirl (talk) 01:43, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Question Well, for awhile I have kinda wanted to make a group based on a movie. Kinda like the group we did based on Taken. Of course this would be on hold until I had a free character space, and it may never happen depending if I forget. But if I don't forget, and do eventually make the group, and have the lay out just like the one that you did for the Taken group, could you maybe approve the individiual histories and the group history. Please reply back to me when you get the chance. Broken Truce Prize Hey Bach. Sorry this is a bit late but, since Mirabella won by forfeit her fight for the Broken Truce. Can my prize be a shiny new charrie spot? --Little Unusual Me (talk) 02:42, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The wiki looks good and we'll be happy to spotlight it again. If I add it to the approved list today the spotlight will likely go up mid-month and be down by your wiki-anniversary (congrats on the two years by the way!). Please remind me on my wall or here sometime after/around the 15th to add it in to the approved list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:48, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:question Oh yeah, Michael Mendes is dead. I just forgot to change stuff on his page. Sorry. Update:March 5 All the User/Charrie forums are updated! Leveled users, fixed their last time contributed, and some went to the mist. Got so.. I dont know this feeling... but i got to update the Adopt a Newb page ^v^ Anything else? 'Hey..please go on chat or send an iris message ASAP :)' I replied if you wish to continue the Charlton rp as I'm not on much and I've also got a few ideas about the fear quest..MuchAdoaboutNothing (talk) 18:01, March 5, 2013 (UTC)MuchAdo Sorry I didn't see, posting now. For the quest this is my idea for a plot.. 1: Leave Camp half blood for inflicted demigods house in Nevada.. 2: Break down in some unknown place and have to stop for gas. (Perhaps a trap.) 3: Make our way to the demigod's house and talk to him, making no sense of his words. 4: Ares appears and informs us we must go to through the labryinth to fight Phoebeter. 5: Fight Phobeter... 6: Back to Camp half blood, the aftermath. Do you get rewards for quests? Thanks MuchAdoaboutNothing (talk) 18:08, March 5, 2013 (UTC)MuchAdo Fair enough. I was just wondering, since I get to level up Gloria after 5 weeks and stuff..but yeah, I was just giving a basic plot for you to add drama to :) and hopefully there will be some offical quests I can join in too, would have loved to have fought in "A broken truce" and also posted on our rp. MuchAdoaboutNothing (talk) 18:14, March 5, 2013 (UTC)MuchAdo OMG YES!!! And they'll be able to help each other! And Charlton/Gloria will begin to respect the other :D that is an awesome idea! And then when she returns she can be a large part in defending camp against the BC and stuff if you'd hep me get into main storylines :) and posting now..MuchAdoaboutNothing (talk) 18:23, March 5, 2013 (UTC)MuchAdo Fair enough :) I just want to get into storyline..if I'm around for a few months and get the chance Gloria will probably try to get leadership of the cabin. And btw offline tomorrow but if you could perhaps help make our quest more "juicy" and have a more extensive plot that''d be great. Posted MuchAdoaboutNothing (talk) 18:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC)MuchAdo'' New Spot Hai Bach, Upper has given me a character spot, I just wanted to inform you, so when I edit the user/character forum, you don't wonder where I got it from. I justify this claim >.< Run 'em like, Run 'em, Ru 'em WOOP!!! 22:45, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Good Morning XD Ya was asleep for 6 hrs. You remember now Bachie? Bachy, sure. Also, ugh.. how about those red links? no more? My Group Well, I should have thought about this sooner, but, I made the group as a user blog, but nobody can edit it (I feel dumb not thinking about this before hand), So how can I change it so other users can? could i adopt Cassiopeia Black please? if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 11:53, March 6, 2013 (UTC) BTB Bachy, can you approve of this contest being launched? I've already asked the approval of hyu since it was a lot from his greek parody contest. Also asked demi's approval since she came up with some ideas. The judging would be by the admins who won't join the contest. The contest is for the bands in camp since they are kinda inactive and well, just there. It also is a way to help users contribute with each other for the 2nd anniversary. The contest will go on from the time you approve until the 22th of april so they'll have time. Anyways:User:Broken_fire/Notepad We need your approval for this one-shot contest. Also, ugh bachy, when i click the edit for the OCD thing, my browser crashes .-. but the first two times i clicked it..it won't load...(waiting for 3 mins on first then the second a minute or so) Character Can you switch your characters model and rename your character? Kevin Mo (talk) 22:08, March 6, 2013 (UTC)